The Whiter The Collar
by xdvivalavidaxd
Summary: Neal is an abused teen living with his father, until Agent Burke comes knocking on his door about a robbery. Neal has to re adjust to a relationship with the only people who have ever shown him kindness. Now Neal has a shot at a better life but his dark past will always be chasing him. Will he finally open up to somebody or is it too late for even Peter to save him. Teenage Neal
1. Chapter 1

I Have been wanting to write this story for EVER:) I apologize in advance for my crappy spelling and any errors in my story. I'm working on it. I would really appreciate any feedback anyone can give, the goal is to get better right? Please review, thanks.

Peter knocked on the door already irritated, By now El was probably letting Satchmo eat his dinner. At the last minute Hughes decided to stick Peter on this rather cut and dry case.

William Hamilton age 38 was a suspected witness in a gas station heist involving the death of a good samaritan as well as a cop. The robbery occurred around one in the mourning where two men in black masks came in and threatened to owner at gunpoint forcing them to hand over the money in the cash register. There had been only two customers in the store at the time but video footage placed this man William smoking at the backdoor of the store three minutes before the crime happened The two masks were recovered in a dumpster behind the gas station. Mr. Hamilton was nowhere to be found but the police believed this man may have seen the two thugs faces and was either too scared to confess or just didn't care enough. (You would be surprised about how many people didn't.) But the possibility of the man knowing something was too big to ignore. According to his file he had been kicked out of his apartment three months ago for failure to pay the rent so a clerk from the grocery store he frequented explained he crashed here with his friend James Caffrey.

All he needed to do was question this man, but in such a run down apartment building as this Peter wished he had accepted Jones offer of back up. It was always places like these that the seediest criminals lived .Peter sighed as he rang the doorbell again. It didn't look like anybody was home, he was about to leave his card and just come back tomorrow when the door swung open.

Whatever Peter had been expecting is definitely hadn't been a young teen boy standing there gawking at him.

Peter scrambled for the words he had just forgotten. "Hello I'm agent Peter Burke for the FBI, does Mr. William's reside here?" He asked half expecting the kid to say he had gotten the wrong address. Instead the boy's demeanor quickly changed to a bright smile " Yes he does, unfortunately he is not in right now, should i tell him you came by?" For whatever reason the boys tone sounded hopfull Peter would accept and leave.

Peter glanced at his watch realising he most definitely missed dinner.

"Nah, thats okay i'll wait." He said not wanting to admit to the boy that the last thing he wanted to do was come back here to this sketchy apartment one more time than he had to. Peter was about to head back to his car where at least he could listen to the game he was missing when the the thought struck him to find out why a boy so young was here.

"May i come in?" He asked politely hoping the boy wouldn't slam the door in his face.

Instead the boy widened the door allowing Peter into the small apartment. Leading him through the small living room, if you could call it that, into the matchbox kitchen. He sat down at the fold up table on a old moving box while the boy busied himself in the trashed kitchen.

"We have beer, water or coffee take you pick." The boy called back.

"Coffee would be great, Peter told him for the first time glancing around the apartment.

To say the place was a train wreck would be very generous. The living room was extremely small only big enough for one moth eaten couch with two seats gone and what looked like throw up and beer all over it. The filthy hard wood floor was carpeted with beer cans and the occasional food wrapper. Moving boxes and wine bottles lay around creating a maze type creation. Trash bags were piled together in the corner halfway to the ceiling making the whole apartment reek of moldy pizza and gym socks. A small hallway led out of the room to what Peter suspected was the other rooms. A grim dingy window with a cracked pain had a small shirt taped over it acting as blinds, Peter suspected it was the boys. Beside the window and a large crack running up the wall the walls were only decorated with stains and lewd posters of half naked girls. The small kitchen was an avalanche waiting to happen of plastic cutlery and plates piling past the sink, counters and onto the floor. Peter watched as the young boy perched himself precariously on the tip of the dirty counter trying to reach a handless mug.

" Do you live here." Peter asked feeling sick as he tried to remember the child services number. The boy looked up from pouring the coffee and around the apartment for the first time realising what it must look like.

"No," he laughed, "I don't think my mom would approve of that."

Peter frowned as he looked around again, " Mr. Caffrey and Mr. Hamilton must be absolute slobs.

The kid returned to the table handing Peter the Coffee sludge in the broken mug holding water for himself in a washed beer bottle, sitting down on a twin moving box.

He only shook his head and laughed again. "No it's not their fault, they both work day jobs and haven't had time to clean up. Mr. Caffrey just moved in here a few days ago and has to deal with the mess the last residents left. He has always been very close with Mr. Hamilton so when he lost all his money in the stock market James invited him to move in until he got back on his feet."

" And you're here because?" Peter prompted.

"Well I get paid to clean up, it's kind of like being a below minimum wage maid but hey works work right?" The boy flashed a grin playfully showing in his blue eyes. He was going to be quite the lady killer one day

"What's your name kid?" Peter asked curiously realising for the first time that he forgot to ask.

"It's Nick Holden." The boy said with a smile.

"No offense Nick but I think you're going to get sacked." Peter said glancing around again.

Nick laughed " Well I did just start today so I haven't made that much progress, but can't be too good at my job or it will be all cleaned in one day and I will have to look for another job." The boy glanced nervously at the door quickly before turning his attention back to Peter folding his legs beneath him. " If i may agent Burke why would a gas station robbery be in the FBI jurisdiction?"

"One of the victims was the son of a diplomat." Peter replied impressed a boy so young picked up on it.

"How old are you anyway's?" He asked

"Fifteen, I look young for my age." Nick replied seeing Peter's skeptical expression."

Peter shrugged and took a experimental slip of his coffee sludge.

"Sorry is it bad?" Nick asked worriedly.

Peter shook his head quickly doing his best not to gag.

"Wow, it's really snowing out there." Nick said happily catching sight of the blizzard out the window.

Peter nodded in agreement sneakily spitting the coffee sludge back into into the half mug. "It was snowing a bit when i came here but this is just all out war.

Peter sighed getting up "Well i really had better to be going, at this rate they'll close off the roads for the first time in two years."

The boy nodded standing up also, But to Peter's horror Nick's legs seemed to give out as his world tilted to the floor sending him sliding down to the hardwood floor.

Peter rushed over trying to wake the boy hurriedly shaking his shoulders.

Nicks brilliant blue eyes fluttered open taking in Peter's appearance slowly.

"Are you okay kid?" Peter asked worriedly.

Nick nodded shakily trying to get to his feet only to be pushed back down again by Peter.

"You shouldn't get up, give me your phone and I'll call your parents."

Nick's eyes widened at that, "You can't there out of town." Nick said quickly trying to shake the dizziness out of his eyes his hands immediately going to the back of his head.

"Then are you staying with Mr. Caffrey until they get back?" Peter asked trying to piece it together.

Nick nodded painfully again. "Aunt May recently died and they rushed over to the funeral, it was so last minute they asked Mr. Caffery to let me stay here for a few days. He is a family friend and is use to doing stuff like this. But he works all the way out of town and with all this snow he probably won't get home until really late."

Peter nodded understanding so far. "What happened to your head?" He asked concerned.

"I got whammed with a baseball bat at practice today, it was an accident but boy oh boy that kid isn't our best player for nothing. I think he gave me a concussion."

"Shouldn't you be at a hospital?" Peter asked panicky.

The boy frowned "For a concussion?" he asked "I don't think so, besides it's not my first."

"You shouldn't be alone!" Peter insisted.

Nick shrugged "Mr. Caffrey should be back eventually, I'll be fine."

Peter shook his head firmly "No way am i leaving a boy with a concussion alone in a blizzard, you're coming home with me."

"I don't want to inconvenience you Mr. Burke i'm fine really." He insisted trying once again to get up.

Peter shook his head, "It would be on my conscience forever if i let you stay alone besides my wife is already mad at me for being late, i'm sure bringing an injured kid home will get me out of hot water."

The boy smiled "You're not going to let me decline are you?" he asked.

Peter returned his grin "You have no idea kid."

Nick sighed, "Alright lead the way Mr. Burke."

"Call me Peter."

**It gets better promise, lots of Neal lies and Whump to come, but in this fanfic Neal is a good kid who was dealt bad cards in life. Please review it would mean the world to me. THNXS X 100000 and nine. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't wait for White collar season 5! Sorry this chapter took so long, finals are a bitch. Yay almost summer, meaning I will have a lot more writing time. Thank you so much for all your reviews :) Sorry about my grammer and lower case i's. also if i say nick instead of neal more than once i'm sorry.**

Snowflakes hit the windshield rapidly but Nick was completely oblivious. Peter was doing his best to keep Nick awake and drive without killing them both. He started by asking a lot of questions about school and baseball while he tried to keep his cursing to a minimum. But as the snow got worse Peter was forced to keep his eyes on the road.

"When did you get hit with the baseball bat?" Peter asked.

Nick though for a moment " about 3 am today."

" what were you doing at 3 am?" peter asked a little concerned

"My team takes baseball pretty seriously." Nick said making Peter laugh.

"I think you might be right about the concussion."

All of a sudden Peter's phone started ringing making the two of them jump.

"Crap, thats El, can you get it for me?

Nick nodded and hesitantly grabbed the phone sitting between them.

"Is this Mrs. Burke." He answered politely surprising Peter, whose experience with teenage politeness wasn't so great.

"Nick Holden." Nick told the phone.

He side glanced at Peter "I don't think that's a great idea, Mr. Burke is a little busy at the moments.

"Tell her we will be home in 20." Peter conveyed to Nick without looking at him.

"He says we will be there in 20 minutes." Nick replied again waiting a few moments.

"He is." Nick told her after a bit.

'I'll be sure to tell him, thank you Mrs. Burke." Nick finished hanging up.

"She told me to scold you for driving in this weather." Nick said a bit awkwardly throwing Peter an apologetic glance.

"You know Nick you are one of the politest kids i have ever met, and i have met a lot of kids." Peter said looking at Nick for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

He was surprised that Nick looked almost guilty about the compliment.

"Yea, High school will do that to you." Nick said after an awkward few moments of silence.

"I learned to just keep my head down."

Peter laughed at that. "I totally get where youre coming from kid, in highschool i took math a little too seriously and lots of kids tried to beat me up."

Nick's ears seemed to perk at that "What did you do." He asked hopefully.

"Well luckily I was on the top baseball team so me and my bat put up a very convincing fight."

Nick looked down again. "Did you ever have to fight someone a lot bigger than you?" He asked.

Peter thought for a moment "Well yea there was a kid on the wrestling team once."

"What happened." Nick prodded.

Peter though back " I got a black eye."

Peter frowned when he saw Nick's expression.

"But then again so did the other kid, and it taught him not to mess with me again." Peter continued.

Nick's face lit up. "So even a mathlete like you could defend himself against bigger kids."

"I was not a mathlete." Peter argued back defensively making Nick laugh.

Peter smiled hearing Nick's laugh, it was so innocent it made his chest flutter with joy.

"Well we're here, home sweet home." Peter said pulling in front of his house.

Whatever he was expecting Nick's reaction to be it certainly wasn't this. His eyes got as wide as dinner plates and he bolted out of the car so fast into the billowing storm.

"You live here?" He asked Peter beyond excited.

Peter nodded ,"It's really not that great," He said looking around to see what Nick was so excited about.

"You have a lawn, and a picket fence." Nick said practically running circles around Peter, which couldn't of been great for his concussion. But there was no stopping him now.

" Yea I guess we do, but our lawn is so small and dead, and our fence is an iron fence that's paint job wore off." Peter said unlocking his front door with Nick on his heals.

The second they stepped inside El Peter with a grateful hug and a good luck kiss for Peter. Before she turned her attention to Nick.

"And you must be Nick." She hugged him as well deeply surprising the boy.

"Peter doesn't usually bring home kids like you," She winked at him making him blush "You must be a pretty good kid."

"He has a pretty bad concussion." Peter told her wincing at her surprise.

"Oh, you poor thing," She gave him a sympathetic look, before pulling Nick into the kitchen.

"You sit right here and get warm." She said sitting him down in one of the kitchen table's chairs.

Nick watched her with awe, he was so surprised he didn't speak for a second as he watched her fumble around in the cabinets for a huge mug, which she gracefully filled to the top with hot chocolate. Nick was about to tell her she didn't need to do that when his stomach growled in protest, he hadn't eaten anything all day and watching her overflow the mug with marshmallows and whip cream was too much for him to refuse.

"Thank you." He managed to stutter out as she placed the cup in front of him.

"Don't mention it," She smiled 'I'll be right back, i just need to go talk to my husband for a quick second." And with that she disappeared out of the room leaving Nick with his vast mug of hot chocolate.

A few seconds passed as he looked around the cheery lit kitchen all while pinching his skinny arm as if this was some sort of dream.

"Go now" He whispered "You don't belong here." Nick reminded himself. The thought made him sad that he could never have anything like this but it was his own fault after all right? Nick was about to get up and quietly slip away out of the warm fuzzy house when his stomach growled again.

He hadn't been totally truthfully with Peter, about anything in fact, but that was mostly because he was scared of what would happen to him if he did. But the main thing right now was that his head hurt waaay more than just a little, it felt like it was on fire. If he left now there was no doubt he would be dead within the hour, his body frozen out in the cold. He didn't have much choice but to stay.

His gaze shifted to his mug. Nick carefully freed the spoon from the sugary foam and took a careful tast.

Most of the hot chocolate Nick had tasted in his life had come from a little paper baggy. And this by far the best he had ever tasted. For the next five minutes Nick focused on drowning the sweet contents of the cup into his empty stomach. He would never told Peter this but all he had to eat all day was a stolen overdate sandwich.

He had almost finished the gallon of the delicacy when Peter returned to the kitchen not even two minutes later.

"We think you should stay here tonight honey." El told him carefully.

Peter nodded in agreement " I wouldn't feel right allowing you to stay by yourself over night. After all bad concussions can get pretty serious, did you know you shouldn't sleep for at least 24 hours?"

Nick sat staring at the two for a few seconds in shock, an FBI agent worrying about a kid with a concussion. Maybe they weren't as evil as Mozzie told him they were. After all they were both treating something so minor as a concussion like it was serious. Nick fought back the fit of laughter that threatened to bubble up. Instead he forced his face into a stern surprised expression.

"No? I didn't know that. Wow, thats so surprising." Nick tried not to mention the fact this was his third concussion and he had known that since 3rd grade.

"But i will be fine on my own, honestly, I know now not to go to bed." Nick said knowing it was the correct answer. After all it was only polite for kids to give the adults a way out of the social protocol that was thrust on them. He had seen it many times before from his friends parents. When they found out his parents were out all night again. There was always an order to these things, parents find out, parents offer the kid to stay over and when the kid declines they give him a grateful look and dismiss him with the thought of "I'm sure it's fine, after all it isn't any of my business."

Nick smiled back up the Burkes pulling his backpack over his shoulders, feeling guilty as he realised he wanted them to at least offer him a ride so he wouldn't have to walk back in the blizzard.

He watched with curiosity as Elizabeth's face looked almost shocked.

"Nick we couldn't let you go back into the blizzard, everything is getting shut down. Even the roads."

Nick frowned a little surprised most times the couples only insisted he stay, because it was a public setting and they would look bad if they just let the matter drop. Briefly he wondered if they were actually concerned, but he quickly brushed the thought aside. If there was one thing he knew about adults it was the second they found out about Neal Caffrey they would immediately stop caring.

"I can't impose on you two like that." He said shrugging deeper in his thin jacket.

"I have metro money anyway." He lied, it wasn't like he wasn't going to take the sub, it was that he just wasn't going to pay.

Once again both Elizabeth and Peter surprised him by telling him pretty much that there was no entity in heaven or hell that would get them to allow a kid with a severe concussion back into the worst blizzard that new york has seen in seven years.

'It's probably to do good for one day and feel good about it day.' Nick thought to himself. As he made himself smile at the two and thank them.

He helped Peter set the table while Elizabeth busied herself with re heating the cold dinner.

"Sorry Nick, I didn't know we were having company so all we have is last night's left over's"

Nick smiled politely "I'll eat anything." He was so starving his stomach had given up growling hours ago. He sent a silent prayer for the two people who were about to feed him. Nick did feel a little guilty about accepting food from these people. He had been taught at a young age there were only two options in the chain of survival, steal or starve, and a free handout definitely didn't fall into either.

He smiled up at Peter who had just finished setting the last plate. Elizabeth saw his face and let out a small laugh.

"You're so transparent." She told him in between giggle."

Nick quickly snapped to attention his shoulder tensing in defense ready to make a break for it at any second.

"All it takes for someone to get you to like them is feed you." She laughed

Nick relaxed noticeably and laughed as well as he sat down next to Peter. She was right, there was nothing Nick wouldn't do for food.

And true to the word he had to fight to keep his jaw shut as El brought out a plate pull of re heated steak and mashed potatoes. She gave him a generous proportion which in hindsight was a bad idea because Nick literally had grab his hand while he waited as she served herself and Peter.

"Fork, use the fork." He reminded himself slowly bringing up his hand clasping it around the utensil. It had been almost a week since the last time he had used a fork. He had tried to go slowly but the next minute El looked over she gasped to see all his food gone.

"It's so nice to have somebody who eats so much." She smiled warmly at him as he felt something twinge in his chest.

"Thank yo." He said as she refilled his plate again with the remaining left over."

"Eat all you want, it's not like we're going to eat that much.' Peter told him with a laugh.

Forcing himself to go against his instincts and eat slowly Nick listened as they asked about what must of been typical dinner topics. "School, baseball, sports, politics, stock market, news, girls."

Nick BS'sd his way through it pretty well until Peter finally gave in the El's badgering and told him FBI case stories.

funny stories told by Peter were probably the only thing that could possibly make the teen forget about the food. He couldn't ever remember the last time he had laughed so hard, in fact there probably wasn't one.

Peter beamed with pride "Told you they were good one's El." He told her proudly. She laughed as well.

After Nick had just about eaten all the contents of the fridge and helped to clearing the table he joining them in the living room for a late night movie. Peter said it would help him stay awake until 3.

"You don't have to stay up with me." He told them, only to be shot down by both of them.

so he sat down on the floor leaning against the couch as El and Peter snuggled on top.

Nick pretended to pay attention to the movie but after food in his stomach he had more pressing issues to think about.

The next time he looked up El and Peter were asleep curled up together, he waited a few more minutes to make sure they really were asleep. before getting up and pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

nick clasped his hands together and looked up at the ceiling "Tell them thanks for me." He asked before bowing and quietly disassembling the alarm system so he could slip out the door undetected. Back into the freezing cold.

**Aww poor Neal, It's so sad, he really is a good kid, he is just distrustful and doesn't want to get punished. Sorry about the spelling this chapter was a rush job. Not much time to go back and re-read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you ask I do have a very good reason for being so late to update, but I really want to thank you guys for sticking with the story. This chapter is kind of killing me but I'm finally going to get to sleep in tomorrow for the first time in two weeks so the others will quickly follow. Thank you again for following this story, seriously thanks to all of you. It makes me happier then Neal when he threw that party and 41 models showed up. **

Peter sat in his office silently staring out the window.

"Nick was gone."

He fingered Neal's old mug from last night lost in thought.

El had pleaded with Peter not to go to work today when so many highways were closed due to the storm but he didn't listen. He suspected she gave up too easily for the same reason he was in the office on a Saturday.

"Nick."

Peter could always tell when a teenager was lying to him. But this kid was the one exception, his face was the very definition of flawless acting. Peter had tried to get fingerprints off the mug but he couldn't even find the slightest trace, Nick had wiped it clean. Not only that but he had perfectly disassembled the security system, and Peter had designed that himself.

He looked up as Diana walked through the doors brushing snow off her coat.

"What's the emergency boss?" She asked looking up at him.

"Peter remained silent for a moment as he thought. "You know that case yesterday?" He asked her, well I found a kid there named Nick, and he was all alone in the house with a bad concussion.

She looked confused for a moment, "What he pulled a gun on your and made a break for it."

Peter shook his head "The opposite actually, we talked and he admitted he was alone there that night." The older agent closed his eyes trying to remember anything that seemed off, when nothing came to mind he continued.

"So I drove him home with me, long story short he had dinner with me and El."

Ignoring her surprised expression he continued. "We were trying to stay up with him but we must have drifted off and the next thing we knew it was morning and he was gone."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So you drove here on a snow day because the kid bailed on you?"

Peter didn't have to look up to know she thought he was overreacting.

"He disappeared without telling us."

"He might not have wanted to wake you up."

"We woke up at five a.m."

"He might have been an early riser."

"He wiped his prints clean."

"Maybe it was by accident."

"He disassembled by security system."

That shut her up for a moment.

"Why don't you just go back to the apartment?"

Peter shook his head, "Place is completely abandoned."

She gave a short nod as if beginning to see the picture "False name?"

Peter awarded her with a small smile, now officially on the same page.

"So how do we find him?"

Peter threw his arms up in surrender. Truthfully he had no idea what to do now.

Dianna nodded thoughtfully before pulling up a chair next to him. "Well we know the general vicinity where he lives." She pointed out thoughtfully. When peter didn't catch on she continued "With that we could find the public schools in that area."

Wife or not Peter could have kissed her right there. "Diana you are a geniuses." He yelled finally getting it. She nodded again as if to say 'but of course'.

With this they could sift through the different schools data base's until they identified Nicks, or whatever his name was, school picture.

Peter nodded again, "He said he was fifteen but there is no way he is a day older then thirteen."

Diana nodded again, "So middle school's first." Peter gave a grunt in agreement as both of them set to work."

If the sun truly was there that day there was no sign, instead it snowed throughout the morning.

Peter had arrived at the office at 6:00 and Dianna had gotten there a little before seven. Peter gave her a pretty sad sketch of the kid before they decided upon him simply describing Nick to her.

At first she would show him every time a blue eyed kid showed up, but after a while and many not even close calls she finally got the drift. In the end however it was Peter who found it.

He had broadened his search to private schools and high school middle school hybrids when he finally got around to Smithson eighth grade throughout twelfth.

Right there under his nose in the seventh grade pictures was Nick. Except his name wasn't Nick, and it wasn't Caffrey or Hamilton either. It was Neal G. Bennett. He quickly called over Dianna showing her the picture.

"So our theory he was covering for his dad, whichever one it was, is wrong." She said looking down at his last name.

Peter said nothing but she gave him a half grin. "So this is the one kid in all of New York who could pull one over on a FBI agent?"

"You have to admit he is the last kid you would ever expect to be James bond Jr."

She gave him that one. There was absolutely nothing in that carefree smile or innocent expression that would hint anything at all was off.

Pete had been conned all of yesterday night and he still didn't believe this kid was hiding anything. He had been an FBI agent for over a decade and there was no flicker on the kids face, no dark pool just under the surface, no hint of troubles in his eyes.

"He's good." She admitted the understatement of the century.

She handed him everything she found on Neal Bennett, which was not much.

"He's smart," she pointed out, all A's for the last five years. Peter frowned realizing what she was saying. Everything looked great, honor student, IB track, Advanced placement, incredible IQ. The only thing that didn't match up was second grade, up until then he had perfect grades, but at the very end of first quarter they took a swan dive to nothing but big F' and a whole lot of missing until they picked back up a year later. Peter quickly looked up his second grade picture and wasn't very surprised to see the 'not available icon' in place.

"So what happened in second grade?" He asked more to himself then the other person in the room. Going through the rest of the file he discovered his middle name was George and he was indeed not even close to being fifteen, instead he was turning thirteen two weeks from today.

Peter groaned again loader this time. He just got conned by a twelve year old.

Dianna overheard but hid her smile with the file she was reading which Peter was extremely grateful for.

"According to this he lives with his mom?" Peter spoke up confused. "All right here we have receipts and paychecks coming in." He checked the sheet again. "She worked at a hand me down clothing store."

"But then all of a sudden everything stops, no more checks no more recipes or credit card charges. It all stops," Peter rechecked the dates," exactly when Nicks, or Neal's grades tank.

She rolled her eyes annoyed. "This makes no sense; she just dropped off the map without a single person looking into it?"

Peter just shook his head. "Nope, even worse than that, the file is sealed."

Now it was her turn to curse loudly striking the desk harshly. "This means we are going to have to go through the whole process now and put in an official request to get into those files.

The FBI agent nodded solemnly refusing to have come so far only to be shut down.

He was about to call in Hughes and beg for a favor when his phone rang.

The number was blocked making his frown deepen. Now was not the time to be receiving more hate mail from angry convicts.

It happened more the he would like to admit. Somebody who he put away would somehow get ahold of phone and give him a threatening call about what they would do on the off chance that they would escape. At first they got to him but now he realized it was just part of the job.

So he couldn't of been more surprised when a new voice on the other end asked in almost fear "Is this the head suit Burke?"

Peter chewed his lip wondering how they could of possibly gotten his number but he grunted anyways tempted to hang up, he didn't have time for this right now.

"What do you want?" He barked rougher then he meant to causing a pause from the other end.

"I need your help suit." He admitted after a moment. The sentence seemed to pain him but Peter reluctantly agreed.

"Who is this?" He asked cutting right to the point.

"Havershem," The voice admitted like it was semantics, in a softer voice he tried again. "He's not waking up."

At that moment Peter realized how young and desperate the voice sounded.

"Were you?" He prodded gently.

"Corner of 25th and Broadway."

"Who's not waking up?" Peter asked gently as he signaled to Dianna to come.

He had meant it as just simply a way to keep Havershem or whatever he said his name was on the line with him. But instead the answer stopped him short in his tracks.

"Neal."

**For the record I fell asleep twice while writing this so no promises about content and I CAN PROMISE the editing is going to be a little lax. Sorry about that I'll do my best. But the next chapter should be in the next few days, famous last words. Seriously thank you guys so much for your lovely comments, I will do my best…starting now… or tomorrow… well I guess just any time after I go to bed. Thank you again, Go season 5. **


End file.
